mosufan2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Films and Series
This is the list of all the science fiction/fantasy/kaiju film I have seen. Keep in mind that superhero films, Harry Potter-like film and some horror films do not count as I see them as being "too different". Godzilla * Godzilla'' (1954) * ''Godzilla Raids Again ''(1955) * ''King Kong vs. Godzilla ''(1962) * ''Mothra vs. Godzilla (1964) * Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (1964) * Invasion of Astro-Monster (1965) * The Return of Godzilla (1984) * Godzilla vs. Biollante ''(1989) * ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah ''(1991) * ''Godzilla vs. Mothra ''(1992) * ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II (1993) * Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla ''(1994) * ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah ''(1995) * ''GODZILLA ''(1998) * ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium ''(1999) * ''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus ''(2000) * ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack ''(2001) * ''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla ''(2002) * ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. ''(2003) * ''Godzilla: Final Wars ''(2004) * ''Godzilla (2014) * Shin Godzilla ''(2016) * ''GODZILLA: Planet of the Monsters ''(2017) * ''GODZILLA: City on the Edge of Battle ''(2018) * ''GODZILLA: The Planet Eater ''(2018) * ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) King Kong * King Kong ''(1933) * ''Son of Kong ''(1933) * ''King Kong vs. Godzilla ''(1962) * ''King Kong ''(2005) * ''Kong: Skull Island ''(2017) '''Gamera * ''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe ''(1995) * ''Gamera 2: Attack of Legion ''(1996) * ''Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris ''(1999) * ''Gamera the Brave ''(2006) * ''GAMERA ''(2015) Ultraman Films * '''''Ultraman: The Adventure Begins (1987) * Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie ''(2009) * ''Ultraman Saga (2012) * Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! ''(2015) * ''Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! ''(2017) '''Series * ''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey ''(2008-2009) * '''''Ultra Zero Fight (2012) * Ultraman Ginga ''(2013) * ''Ultraman Ginga S (2014) * Ultraman X ''(2015) * ''Ultra Fight Victory ''(2015) * ''Ultraman Orb (2016) * Ultraman Geed ''(2017) * ''Ultraman R/B (2018) * SSSS.Gridman ''(2018) '''Jurassic Park * ''Jurassic Park ''(1993) * ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park ''(1997) * '''''Jurassic Park III (2001) * Jurassic World ''(2015) * ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom ''(2018) * ''Battle at Big Rock ''(2019) '''Alien and Predator Films * '''''Alien (1979) * Aliens ''(1986) * ''Predator ''(1987) * ''Predator 2 ''(1990) * ''Alien 3 ''(1992) * ''Alien Resurrection ''(1997) * ''Alien vs. Predator ''(2004) * ''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) * Predators ''(2010) * ''Prometheus ''(2012) * ''Alien: Covenant ''(2017) * ''The Predator ''(2018) '''Series * '''''Alien: Isolation - The Digital Series (2019) Terminator Films * The Terminator ''(1984) * ''Terminator 2: Judgement Day (1991) * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) * Terminator Salvation ''(2009) * ''Terminator Genisys (2015) * Terminator: Dark Fate (2019) Series * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008-2009) Transformers Films * Transformers ''(2007) * ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) * Transformers: Dark of the Moon ''(2011) * ''Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) * Transformers: The Last Knight ''(2017) * ''Bumblebee (2018) Series * The Transformers (1984-1987) Anime Films * Evangelion 1.0: You Are (Not) Alone (2007) * Evangelion 2.0: You Can (Not) Advance ''(2009) * ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A Wakening of the Trailblazer- ''(2010) '''Series * ''Neon Genesis Evangelion ''(1995-1997) * '''''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2002-2003) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV Astray ''(2004) * ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny ''(2004-2005) * ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER (2006) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2007-2009) * Gundam Build Fighter ''(2013-2014) * ''Attack on Titan ''(2013-) '''Other series '''''The Vampire Diaries * The Vampire Diaries (2009-2017) Japanese * Monster Prince (1967-1968) * Spectreman (1971-1972) Other films * Them! ''(1954) * ''The Deadly Mantis ''(1957) * ''The Black Scorpion ''(1957) * ''The Giant Gila Monster ''(1959) * ''The Killer Shrews ''(1959) * ''The Angry Red Planet ''(1960) * ''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes '(1978) '' * ''E.T. the Extra Terrestrial (1982) * ''Ghostbusters ''(1984) * '''''Reptilian (1999) * Q'' (1982) * ''Gremlins (1984) * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) * Starship Troopers (1997) * Anaconda (1997) * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) * Komodo vs. Cobra (2005) * D-War (2007) * Cloverfield (2008) * Geharha: The Dark and Long Hair Monster (2009) * Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus (2009) * Dinocroc vs. Supergator (2010) * Mega Shark vs. Crocosaurus (2010) * Mega Piranha (2010) * Giant God Warrior Appears in Tokyo (2012) * Arachnoquake (2012) * Pacific Rim (2013) * Mega Shark vs. Mecha Shark (2014) * Mega Shark vs. Kolossus (2015) * Ozark Sharks (2016) * Ghostbusters (2016) * Colossal (2016) * Rampage'' (2018) * ''The Meg ''(2018) * ''Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) __FORCETOC__